


Desperate Measures

by masc_malfunction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, They kiss a lot in this, and second kiss, and third, silly and self-indulgent, y'all already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masc_malfunction/pseuds/masc_malfunction
Summary: Tenzo was promised as many kisses as he wanted. And he makes good on that.Direct sequel toDesperate Times





	Desperate Measures

Kakashi leapt away from their hiding spot before Tenzo could say another word, and all of Tenzo’s previous anxiety about the shitty, dangerous plan that Kakashi had cobbled together crashed back into his mind at full force. He bit his lip hard, quickly gathering his supplies and heading cautiously down the mountain. He wasn’t going to follow Kakashi all the way to the objective, that was a suicide mission. But he wasn’t going to hide up in a cave while Kakashi put himself in danger. He was going to at least be close enough that he could have Kakashi’s back in a fight.

As it turned out, Kakashi really did manage to get out without a fight. Tenzo felt a presence behind him, whipping around with a kunai at the ready, only to have his wrist caught by Kakashi.

“Senpai, don’t do that!” Tenzo hissed, holstering his weapon once Kakashi dropped his arm. “Are—did you get it?”

“Was there ever any doubt?”

“Don’t be cocky,” Tenzo huffed, folding his arms.

“Yeah, I got it. C’mon, we gotta get outta here before we stop being so lucky.”

Tenzo snorted, turning and leaping in pursuit of Kakashi. “Are you doubting the power of my good luck kiss?”

“Never,” Kakashi insisted. “But I was offered a real kiss once the mission was over…and I’d really like to make good on that.”

Tenzo grinned, biting down on his lip and pushing himself to run faster. He couldn’t really argue when Kakashi made a good point. He still couldn’t quite believe that this was real, and a part of his brain was expecting to wake up in his apartment, or maybe they’d get back to the village and Kakashi would tell him that this, too, was just a joke. But he knew it wasn’t, Kakashi was a lot of things, but he was a terrible liar. He seemed so genuinely nervous after Tenzo kissed him, and so happy about the idea of getting to kiss Tenzo again. And Tenzo couldn’t deny that he was equally, if not more happy.

By the time they got back to the village, Tenzo was practically vibrating with nerves. They reported back to Hokage tower, Kakashi smoothly and easily giving the report of their mission. He didn’t seem like he was affected at all. The Hokage dismissed them both, thanking them for their work and gently admonishing Kakashi for being reckless. They dropped off their masks and gear at ANBU headquarters, both heading toward their apartments in a slightly awkward, heavy silence.

Tenzo broke the silence first, turning toward Kakashi once they were nearing his apartment building.

“Senpai—” he cut himself off, not quite sure what to say. Would asking if he still wanted to kiss sound desperate? _Was_ he desperate?

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, waiting in vain for Tenzo to finish before chuckling softly.

“We, uh. Don’t have to do anything if you don’t want,” Kakashi murmured, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck self-consciously. “It’s cool.”

“No!” Tenzo said quickly, reaching out and putting a hand on Kakashi’s arm hesitantly. “No, I want to. You, uh. Can come in, if you want. And…you know.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed, the tips of his ears bright pink. “Yeah, okay.”

Tenzo smiled shyly, leading Kakashi up to his door and stepping inside. The two of them kicked their shoes off, standing in the foyer facing each other for several seconds in which neither of them really knew what to do. Eventually, Tenzo let out an awkward giggle, which seemed to make Kakashi relax. He took Kakashi’s hand gently, pulling him into his sitting room and onto his shitty couch. Nothing between he and Kakashi had to be awkward. They’d known each other for years. They were comrades, partners, and friends. And now they were just…also going to be kissing.

“Do you, uh. Want to take your mask off?” Tenzo asked hesitantly, looking down at his hands.

“Sure,” Kakashi shrugged a shoulder, hooking a finger under the hem of his mask and pulling it aside.

Tenzo averted his eyes purely out of habit, always having made a point to give Kakashi his privacy. He heard Kakashi laugh beside him, and then Kakashi’s hand was on his chin, gently turning his face back forward.

“You’re allowed to look,” Kakashi murmured, and Tenzo felt like all his breath was knocked out of him. Kakashi’s mask was rucked up around his neck, Tenzo could see his _whole face_ , and holy _shit_. Tenzo took to Kakashi’s offer almost greedily, his eyes searching over Kakashi’s face slowly.

Tenzo grinned, reaching his fingers out to run over Kakashi’s cheeks and nose where the mask usually sat. “You have a tan line, Senpai,” he noted. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” he seemed content to just let Tenzo look, at least for the time being.

“I like it,” Tenzo let his fingers brush over Kakashi’s jaw, noting where there was stubble.

Kakashi snorted softly, skeptical. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Tenzo smiled, letting his thumb brush over Kakashi’s lower lip before dropping his hand shyly.

“Thanks, I guess,” Kakashi shrugged a shoulder, and Tenzo was pleased to see a light flush over his cheeks.

“So,” Tenzo cleared his throat quietly, breaking the small silence and meeting Kakashi’s eye. “You should kiss me.”

Kakashi’s eye widened a little, and his flush deepened considerably. “I—I can do that.”

Kakashi scooted closer on the couch, close enough that their knees bumped together. He brought a hand up, brushing Tenzo’s hair over his shoulder and gently placing a hand on Tenzo’s jaw. Tenzo moved when Kakashi did, letting Kakashi pull him closer until their lips met.

Tenzo sighed softly, letting his eyes flutter shut as he relaxed into the kiss. He moved his hands to rest on Kakashi’s chest, smiling against Kakashi’s lips when he felt Kakashi’s other hand slip through his hair. This was entirely different from when he kissed Kakashi before; quick and hard and almost angry. Kakashi’s lips were so soft, and warm, and the gentle pressure of Kakashi’s lips on his was enough to make Tenzo feel like he was melting.

When Kakashi pulled away, Tenzo couldn’t stop the soft, needy whine that escaped his throat. Kakashi laughed, surprised, smirking as Tenzo felt his cheeks flush.

“Yeah?” Kakashi teased, chuckling when Tenzo hid his burning face in Kakashi’s shoulder. “Can I take that to mean you liked it?”

Tenzo nodded, letting Kakashi push at his shoulders and move them so they were eye-to-eye again.

“Except…I was promised as many as I wanted.”

Kakashi grinned as Tenzo shifted so he was half sitting in Kakashi’s lap, taking hold of Kakashi’s jaw and pressing their lips together firmly. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Tenzo’s waist, hugging him close until he was seated fully on his lap. Tenzo hummed softly against Kakashi’s lips, letting his arms slip around Kakashi’s neck, shifting until he was comfortable. Kakashi let out a soft, low noise, leaning back until they both succumbed to gravity. Tenzo broke the kiss when Kakashi fell back against the arm of the couch, catching himself with his arms on either side of Kakashi’s face, a curtain of his hair falling over both of their shoulders. Kakashi simply smirked, his fingers on Tenzo’s chin gently guiding him back into another kiss.

The kiss quickly grew more heated; Tenzo pulling a small, startled, but appreciative groan from Kakashi when he sucked Kakashi’s lower lip into his mouth and gave it a gentle tug. Kakashi’s fingers dug into Tenzo’s hip, leaning into the kiss and parting his lips in response to Tenzo’s tongue running hesitantly along his bottom lip.

While the kisses themselves were slow, deep, and gentle; Tenzo was finding that Kakashi got increasingly handsier the longer they went on. Tenzo was also finding that he _liked_ that about kissing Kakashi. His hands were never still, moving over his arms and shoulders, up his neck to stroke through his hair, down his back to grab at his hips, thighs, and ass. Tenzo wanted to give as good as he was getting, but found he had limited options when on top of Kakashi. He settled for running his hands over Kakashi’s chest and stomach, earning a small gasp when he slid his fingers up under the hem of Kakashi’s shirt.

Tenzo was quickly learning, however, that no matter how _awesome_ making out with Kakashi was, he had an excessive amount of hair that was getting in the way. Tenzo pulled away reluctantly, admitting defeat at about the third time a loc of his hair made its way into his or Kakashi’s mouth. He went to try and brush his hair over his shoulder yet again, but Kakashi seemed to have a different idea. Kakashi sat up with him, connecting their lips together again and moving to flip their positions. Tenzo offered no resistance to this, letting Kakashi roll them over until he felt the edge of his couch cushions on his back.

The two of them ended up falling to the floor with a dull thump and several muttered curses, and Tenzo was unable to keep laughter from bubbling up from his throat. Kakashi joined in soon after, resting his forehead against Tenzo’s and waiting until they managed to somewhat compose themselves.

“You okay?” Kakashi murmured, brushing his fingers over Tenzo’s cheek gently.

“Yeah,” Tenzo smiled, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck loosely. “Get back down here.”

Kakashi snorted softly, rolling his eye but offering no complaint to Tenzo pulling him in for another kiss. Tenzo shivered gently when he felt Kakashi moving over him, his weight pressing him into the floor as he kissed him deep and dirty. Tenzo would admit, this position had both the advantage of his hair being out of the way, and that he could finally get his hands on more of Kakashi. He found that Kakashi made the most incredible throaty noises when Tenzo would tug on his hair, and when Kakashi bit and tugged on his lower lip, he saw stars behind his eyelids.

Tenzo had no idea how long they stayed like that, tangled up in each other on his living room floor. Eventually Kakashi flopped down beside him, his chest rising and falling steadily with heavy breath, looking thoroughly disheveled. He shot Tenzo a small, easy grin, which Tenzo returned. He knew he probably wasn’t looking much better, he could feel the flush in his cheeks and the dull, pleasant ache in his lips.

“So…was that as much as you wanted?” Kakashi asked, his fingers still lazily tracing over Tenzo’s arm.

“Nope,” Tenzo grinned, reaching up and hooking his little finger around Kakashi’s. “But I’m willing to take a raincheck on the rest of them.”

Kakashi laughed, bringing Tenzo’s hand up to press his lips against his fingers.

“I think that can definitely be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me an excuse to just write a fun makeout scene. I really enjoyed writing this. Thoughts and comments make my day! <3


End file.
